The Failings of Amortentia
by mrsaturtle
Summary: **WIP** Pansy Parkinson began spraying Amortentia around Slytherin Common Room in the hopes of enticing Draco Malfoy, what she didn't bargain for was Draco wouldn't smell her, but instead the Brightest Witch of Her Age, Hermione Granger. When they both flee to the library, will years of animosity fall away because of the Failings of Amortentia?
1. Books & Hexes

**A/n: Hello wonderful readers, I have to say when this plunny struck me it was pretty relentless. For right now this chapter will probably sit still for a bit, as I try to focus all my attention on Aimer Les Cicatrices D'un Loup, but I do plan on expanding this past an OS, but it will stay a smallish story.**

 **Huge thanks to my beta kanewolfe and alpha gidgetmalfoy**

 **If you aren't already a part of my facebook group, please consider joining to get updates about new stories, previews of upcoming chapters and background information on my stories. Visit /groups/mrsturtlesreaders**

 **As always your reviews are the only currency I ask for when I publish a story or chapter, so please show your love with kind words.**

* * *

Draco pushed past Goyle on his way out, unable to tolerate the common room any longer. He had heard from Blaise, who had heard from his quick dalliance with Daphne Greengrass, who was told what Pansy was up to straight from the source. Somehow the pug-faced, barely competent, the spoiled princess had found a way to create a mist version of Amortentia and was spraying it around the Slytherin common room. All in the hope that it would entice Draco. But Draco didn't smell Pansy- _fucking_ -Parkinson, if he did, his life would be infinitely easier. No, he was the cursed soul that inhaled, the Brightest Witch of Her Age, Prized Gryffindor Princess, Hermione- _fucking_ -Granger.

"I can't, I just can't. She keeps spraying it everywhere, and I can't take it anymore," Draco grunted to his oldest friend. He knew that while Gregory Goyle moved and talked slowly, and allowed people to assume he was unintelligent, he was far from it. His best friend spent as much time studying as he did, just not the subjects they learned in school. Instead of concentrating on charms and potions, Greg invested his study time in the subjects he would need for his future, meaning the protection of the Malfoy family, and Greg's personal interest, healing. "Are you coming with?"

Greg nodded once, with a last look at the common room. Pansy sat attempting to look as enticing as possible in her much too short school skirt, and her shirt unbuttoned one too many. Greg shook his head as he followed Draco through the dungeons. He knew it wasn't Pansy's scent tormenting Draco, but Draco had yet to confide in him which witch he was tormented by when she sprayed her Amortentia.

Greg knew that whoever this witch was, was driving Draco mad. Pansy had only begun spraying the Amortentia around last week, but ever since that evening Draco had made a point of avoiding the common room, and his sleep had been restless. Greg had caught him up half the night reading by wand light. This behaviour wasn't unheard of from his friend, but he hadn't been this troubled since their sixth year when the threat of the Dark Lord hung over Draco's head.

Greg followed Draco in silence all the way until they were standing in front of the library doors. With a quirked eyebrow, he followed the blonde wizard to the Arithmancy section. Draco extracted a few books from the shelf, and with a quick nod from Draco, Greg turned on his heel. This time leading Draco through the library to in search of his current study, this time seeking out a new healing book he had heard about _Magical & Muggle: The Bridge to Health_. Showing it to Draco, they both chuckled at the title. Words were certainly unnecessary to know that times had changed. The fact that they could freely read books like this, without fearing what their fathers might do if they found them.

Draco continued to chuckle as they found their way to their favourite spots in the library. After the war was over, part of Draco's appeal to the court for leniency had been his own terms of punishment. When he stood before the Wizengamot, he proceeded to charge himself. He had charged himself with two counts of attempted murder, for Katie Bell and Ron Weasley, conspiracy to commit the murder of Albus Dumbledore, conspiracy to perform the Dark Acts, and kidnapping and false imprisonment. With his solicitor present, he requested a sentence of seven years house arrest and offered to pay restitution to all injured parties. Since Albus Dumbledore was no longer living, he would pay for the repairs needed for the school. He beseeched the court for the right to finish his last year at Hogwarts but assured that he would be confined to the school for the whole term. He would never forget the shocked faces of the Wizengamot, who deliberated for a few minutes before agreeing to his terms.

He couldn't dispute the fact that his agenda was Slytherin in nature when he had appealed to pay for the restoration of the Hogwarts. Especially when it came time to restore the library, which had been one of the worst damaged areas of the school. He happily added much cosier areas for studying, instead of the straight-backed wooden chairs that had been the only option offered before. With a smirk, he recalled Madam Pince's face when comfy armchairs were delivered to the library.

Draco opened one of the Arithmancy books in his lap, a bit of light reading now that they were only a few weeks away from the end of the term. He really didn't have any more studying to do, except the brushing up needed to prepare for N.E.W.T.s. Like many of his classmates, however, the war had taught them to appreciate life in the midst of the war, and while he valued getting good grades, he knew that he had learned enough at Hogwarts. And, it wasn't as though he didn't have businesses to run at home. He just wanted to enjoy his last few weeks at Hogwarts before returning home and staying there for the next seven years.

He had just finished reading Wolfe's theory on Statistical Observances in Squibs, when the reason he had fled the dungeons appeared in the library, tear streaked and running. Draco had hoped that, with Gryffindor currently occupied with a house party, she wouldn't be here. It was one of the only safe places in the castle for Greg and him to loiter outside of the Slytherin dorms. His grey eyes watched her run from the doors to the dark alcove near the Arithmancy section, where she sat down, curling her arms around her knees, head buried between them and cried.

Without a glance at Greg, Draco stood, letting the books fall to the floor, and walked over to the crying witch. If he had been thinking rationally and hadn't spent the last week being teased by her intoxicating scent, he might have shown more restraint. But there he was, walking over, extracting his handkerchief as he went. He knelt down until he was at Granger's level, and with the soft clearing of his throat held of the soft scrap of white silk. "Who's made you cry, Granger?"

His heart fluttered a bit when her round honey brown eyes locked on his. "What do you want Malfoy? Leave me alone," she sniffled, ignoring his offered handkerchief in favour of burying her head again, allowing her soft curls to fall around her face.

"I could leave you alone, but that wouldn't be the gentlemanly thing to do. Especially when a lady is crying in my presence," Draco said as he sat down, knowing the stubbornness of this witch could cause this to drag out.

"Since when have you cared if I cry?" Hermione asked, barely audible with her head still between her knees.

Draco had the decency to look guilty, "I will admit, in the past, I've been a right dick, and unfairly rude to you. But that doesn't mean people can't change. I'm here now, and I just want to know why you're crying."

Her curiosity finally got the best of her. It would have been one thing if he had just asked her why she was crying and made a joke about wanting to send them flowers. Now he sat before her, looking genuinely concerned about her. "Why do you care?"

"I told you, people change. The war taught everyone a lot. It taught me that every single bloody thing that ever came out of my father's mouth was worthless. I'll be stuck in my manor for seven years because of all of the things he _taught_ me. But the war also taught me to have more compassion for people. While you and I don't have a good history, it doesn't mean I can't start repairing it now." Draco finished his short explanation, happy to see that he had at least distracted the witch from continuing to cry. "So again, who's made you cry?"

Hermione was momentarily speechless. She certainly hadn't ever expected anything so, well, _mature_ to come from Draco Malfoy. But here she sat, on the floor of the library, crying, being offered a handkerchief, and asked why she was crying. She bit her lip. She didn't want to talk about why she was crying with anyone, let alone Draco Malfoy, and she still wasn't totally sure she could trust him.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

Draco smirked, understanding, "At least not with me. Well, what if I guess? Will you at least nod and let me know if I guess correctly?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes, "You'll never guess."

Draco chuckled, but he wasn't stupid, and there were only a handful of things that he could think would cause her to run from the Gryffindor party in tears. "You're right. I might never guess, but I would hazard a guess that tonight you found out that your precious Weaselbee has been sleeping his way around the school, enjoying the glory that he got from the war?"

Hermione's eyes widened, even as the tears began to form again. "Am I the only one in the whole _bloody_ school who didn't know?!"

"Granger he's been trying really hard to keep it from you, so he could continue to string you along while enjoying himself in the arms of other witches. You honestly didn't know til tonight?" Draco asked, surprised that the Brightest Witch of the Age had been kept in the dark for so long.

Hermione shook her head, finally taking the handkerchief from him and wiping her eyes, "I had no idea until I saw him wrapped around Parvati and Lavender at the party tonight." She took a deep breath, trying to keep from crying all over again, the image of her crush snogging two witches, two of her classmates and dormmates burned into her mind. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Draco shrugged, shaking his hand when she offered him the handkerchief back. "Keep it. And they were probably hoping he'd grow up and stop toying with you."

"But they're my friends too! Why did they let me continue to care about him, or even hope for something with him if they knew he was messing around?" Hermione asked, suddenly a mixture of fury and sadness creeping over her.

Draco shrugged again, "They were probably trying to protect you, keep you from getting hurt."

Hermione stood, fists clenched at those words. "But I don't need protecting. After everything we've been through, _I do not need protecting_."

Draco stood, hands in front of him in an open sign of peace. "Granger, I'm just saying that's what I _think_ they were doing, you should ask them yourself."

Hermione sighed, pushing her curls back from her face. They stood for a few moments in silence. "Why are you suddenly so calm and level headed?"

Draco shrugged, "I told you, people change. Would you like to come over and read a book before you head back?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow but followed Draco over to his secluded reading spot that Greg still occupied. Draco bent down and picked up the books that he had dropped in his haste, and handed one to Hermione. "You're reading Rose Wolfe's Analysis of Odd Numbers?" Hermione asked, utterly shocked.

"It's a good read," he explained, sitting down. The three classmates descended into silence as they each began to read from their books.

Greg, who has watched their whole exchange from across the library with curiosity, didn't miss the pair sneaking glances at the other as they continued to read in silence for the next twenty minutes. He schooled face to hide his smile, knowing that, if Draco caught him, he would suddenly feel the need to be more careful and hide his behaviour. Which was the last thing Greg wanted.

Hermione checked her watch briefly only to be shocked that it was nearing midnight, she had been so engrossed in the book. And for the first time, in a long time, she hadn't been interrupted with whines to leave early by the other people with her in the library. "Do you realise how late it is?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

Draco looked up from his book, marking his place. "Probably near midnight. Would you like us to escort you back to Gryffindor tower?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't need an _escort_. I know my way through the castle."

Draco raised his eyebrow, "Oh Granger, I know that. We only want to make sure you don't run into anyone that would upset you again."

"Oh." Her voice dropped, suddenly understanding.

The threesome made quick work of putting the books back on the shelves, and as the last to leave the library extinguished most of the candles around the large room. Greg moved to walk behind the pair, who chatted comfortably about the renovations to the castle.

"I can't believe you were able to get Madam Pince to have armchairs in the library. When I first saw them I thought I died and gone to heaven," Hermione said, recalling the happiness of comfortable chairs in her favourite library.

"Well, when you foot the bill, they can't really argue?" Draco mused, realising that for some odd reason, he was pleased that she was happy with the changes.

"You paid for the renovations of the library?" Hermione asked, stopping in her tracks, flabbergasted. She knew there were parts of Draco Malfoy's sentence that had been kept from the press, but paying for renovations of the library, that was just, well, so... kind of him.

Draco shook his head, "No, I didn't pay for the renovations of the library. I paid for the renovations of the whole castle. It was part of my sentence and the part that the Wizengamot couldn't argue with. They were scrambling to figure out where the money would come from to fix the castle, and, unlike any other family in Wizarding Britain, with my father now perfectly ensconced behind bars, I had complete control over one of the wealthiest vaults there is. The Malfoy family, specifically my mother and I, paid for everything."

Hermione had stopped breathing. The figures for the cost of the Hogwart's renovations had been released before the start of term, and everyone had wondered how they could afford the fixes to the ancient castle. She felt a sudden and very odd desire to hug him, and thank him for fixing the place she felt most at home. Ignoring the sudden urge to touch Draco Malfoy, she settled for a whispered, "Thank you," before they continued on their way.

They had just gone up the last flight of stairs to Gryffindor Tower when giggling, moaning, and grunting reached their ears from their right. Hermione turned and began walking toward the sounds, unsure why her feet moved, only to feel a sudden cold liquid spread down from the top of her head, and Draco's hand grasp her own.

"No, come on," Draco murmured, pulling her away from the sounds.

Hermione turned around to see Greg waving his wand in a careful arc before a soft light left the tip and he followed after the pair. "What just happened?"

"Your friend is enjoying himself, and he doesn't seem to care if you find him," Draco said, his teeth gritted as he continued to pull the now disillusioned Hermione Granger towards Gryffindor Tower. He would deal with his own feelings later, but right now she didn't need to witness what the idiot Weasley was up to in the hallway.

When they reached the portrait, Draco let go of her hand, and before Greg could undo the disillusion charm, the source of Draco's annoyance came moving up the hall. "Oi! Malfoy, what are you doing up here?" Ron asked, his voice heavy, his shirt untucked and misbuttoned, while two girls followed behind him, both haphazardly dressed.

"What's it to you, Weasley?" Draco asked as Greg took a step closer to him. He was in no mood to deal with Weasley's issues and just wanted to get rid of him as quickly as possible so that Hermione could return to her dorms and away from _her friend_.

"You're up near _my_ tower, you wanker. So what are you doing up here?" Ron asked again, throwing one arm around one of the witches next to him.

Draco felt Hermione shudder, and he knew he was running out of him. With the smallest of nods, he cued up his friend who fired a quick hex and then an even faster stupefy at the red haired wizard, who fell the ground. The two witches in his company began shrieking and soon dissolved into hysterics.

"No one calls my mate a wanker," Greg said menacingly as though it justified the whole act.

Draco leant forward and with his voice barely above a breath said, "Go now."

Hermione closed her hand around Draco's and squeezed before she gave the portrait the password and disappeared.

Draco smirked at Greg, who smirked back before they set off back for the dungeons. "Well, this evening was full of surprises."

Greg looked at his friend carefully when they walked down the first flight of stairs. "Is she the one you've been smelling with Pansy's Amortentia?"

Draco did nothing but nod, and continue to walk.

"Oh, the failings of Amortentia," Greg said chuckling.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	2. Enchanted Notes

**Hello, dear readers, it's been awhile. Luckily chapter 3 of this story is already written, and the muse is holding strong so hopefully, this story will be worked through quickly. I know a lot of you are waiting for updates on my other stories, specifically A Year to Remember and Aimer Les Cicatrices D'un Loup. The latter is still very much on my mind, and while the muse has run away from me, I do intend to keep writing it. As for A Year to Remember, while I have yet to give up on that story, I haven't felt even a flicker of its muse in a long time, so it's safe to say that one is on Hiatus while I try to concentrate on the other stories I'm working on. I'm sorry about that, but there is no point in forcing a story when what I would end up writing would be garbage.**

 **Another reminder that if you want to get updates, sneak previews and background information on any of my stories, please feel free to join my readers group: /groups/mrsturtlesreaders**

 **Huge thank you to kanewolfe as always for her excellent beta skills.**

 **As always your reviews are the only currency I ask for, so please leave any lovely words you feel like sharing.**

 **Also in this chapter, there is a word that is underlined, that's because the editor for this website will not allow me to do a strikethrough. So when you find it know it's actually intended to be a strikethrough and not an underline.**

* * *

Hermione rushed up to her dorm before she removed the disillusionment charm that concealed her, it was particularly useful since the common room was still full of her classmates, enjoying the near end of term party. She shut the door firmly behind her, careful to keep it from clicking too loudly, as the evening's events hit her. She had spent years waiting for Ron to grow up and pursue her when all it seemed he wanted to do was string her along and chase after others.

Instead, she had spent what should have been a miserable evening, enjoying her time with two of the most unlikely people she could ever have imagined. And with thoughts of Draco's handkerchief in her pocket, she smiled. It wasn't the Draco Malfoy she had known for years at Hogwarts, but instead an entirely new, changed mature version. One who seemingly wasn't focused on the past but ready to move forward with life, much like she was.

Sadly, she couldn't remember much of Draco from this year. Having only three classes with him this term, and they had never felt the need before to socialise. No, it was the fact that she couldn't recall much of Draco these past two terms, that brought a smile to her face. In fact, she was almost disappointed in herself for not noticing it before. Not only had he failed to torment her even once, use her or her friends as a joke, or even gloat when he answered a question before her. He had managed to fly so below her notice that she could only recall, in retrospect, seeing him as a model student the whole year. It seemed, to Hermione, that Draco had turned a new page when it came to his behaviour.

As she changed into her pyjamas, she remembered that the two witches that Ron was currently pursuing would be joining her in the dorm soon, and she wasn't ready or keen to hear any of their stupid gossips. With a quick look at their four-posters, she shuffled quickly from her room and down the hall to Ginny's dorm to grab what she knew Ginny hid in her trunk.

In this moment, unlike many before, she was thankful for Ginny's family connection to the twins. Masters of Mischief, Hermione knew they kept Ginny stocked for any mayhem the youngest Weasley wanted to put on while at Hogwarts. She grabbed the small container, before shutting the trunk and disappearing back to her dorm.

With a quick sprinkle of the itching powder all over their sheets and pillows, Hermione disillusioned the powder and placed it in her trunk. Sitting at her desk she wasn't sure where to begin, but she knew she had to say something. So she mustered up her Gryffindor courage and dipped her quill into ink before hovering over the roll of parchment and letting the words flow.

 _Malfoy_ _Draco,_

 _I can't even begin to thank you and Greg enough for everything this evening. Your kindness in the library was unexpected, but I'm very grateful that you were there. I'm not sure how to look my friends in the face tomorrow, knowing they've been deceiving me._

 _Please tell Greg thank you for his quick wand work that helped me escape before they noticed. I hate to say I never realised how good he was with a wand, or that he enjoyed reading._

 _I honestly never expected to have such an enjoyable evening with you two, so if you wanted to do that again sometime, that would be more than all right with me. But I understand if you don't, so that's fine too._

 _Anyways, thanks again._

 _Hermione_

She quickly called Alcina, her new barn owl. Tying the scroll to Alcina's proffered leg, she brushed her feathers earning a quiet hoot. Hermione had decided before setting off for Hogwarts for her last year, that it was time to stop relying on everyone else for an owl. She wanted one for herself. When she visited Eeylops Owl Emporium, she was immediately drawn to Alcina, who just looked majestic and wise. It had taken Hermione a few weeks of earning the owl's trust, but now Hermione knew that they shared a bond that was much like Harry and Hedwig's had been.

"Alcina, can you take this to Draco Malfoy, discreetly?" Hermione asked, running a finger along the owl's chest.

Alcina gave one loud hoot before she took off through the open window towards the ground.

Hermione drew the tapestries around her bed. As she climbed beneath the covers, her thoughts went to the thrill that had crossed her skin when her hand had squeezed Draco's in the hallway outside the portrait. She couldn't stop thinking about his grey eyes, which she couldn't recall giving any thought to before... but all night she remembered their curious ability to shift between different shades of grey. An ability which she now found mesmerising. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door clicked, and her unsuspecting victims walked into the dorm room.

Draco opened the door to their dorm room, returning from the showers when he caught sight of a barn owl perched on the back of his desk chair. Large brown eyes locked on him. He moved into the room, throwing the towel from around his shoulders onto the bed, as he approached the owl, who watched him closely. He didn't get many letters from owls he didn't know, and he couldn't recall ever seeing this one.

Before he could reach for the scroll tied to its leg, it hooted at him once, in a cautious way, before it slowly held out the scroll. Draco kept his eyes on the bird as he began to untie the scroll, not daring to misstep with this bird who seemed not only to take its job very seriously but also appeared to be acting protective over the letter it was charged to deliver. He wanted to chuckle at the thought of an owl being protective but refrained.

"Thank you," he said to the owl after the scroll was untied. The owl gave a small hoot before it took off, out of the open dormitory door, and out of sight.

Draco opened the scroll, his eyes moving fast as a smile broke out on his face. He couldn't help that his eyes kept going back up to the spot where she had crossed out _Malfoy_ and written in _Draco_ in its place. He could sense her awkwardness, and his stomach knotted with an uneasy wash of emotion the moved through him. Suddenly he wanted to ease the tension between them, erase the past to be given a chance just to be friends with Hermione Granger.

When Pansy Parkinson began spraying that infernal Amortentia around the common room, he had recognised the scents that had wafted at him since the sixth year. When they had brewed the potion in Professor Slughorn's class, Draco had spent weeks trying to figure out if any of the witches he knew smelled like the combination of his Amortentia. As his pug-faced classmate sprayed it around more, he began to recognise the subtle similarities of his Amortentia scents and a certain brunette Gryffindor witch. The first day he fully made the connection of the hints of parchment, lavender, and vanilla, he had skipped all his classes, preferring to use his godfather's private lab to brew Amortentia and test it for himself. He had been sure that Pansy must have brewed it wrong because he could not have been smelling Hermione _bloody_ Granger.

As Draco rolled up the scroll, he lifted it to his nose and took a whiff. It was a familiar scent, but it was beginning to remind him of her, and that brought another smile to his face. He opened his trunk and removed a special box his parents had given him before he had left for Hogwarts. This box that ensured that anything he desired to keep private would remain safe. Opening the black box, he placed the scroll next to his wizard's watch and the few scrolls he had gotten from his mother before he shut it.

"Miss Granger would like to thank you for your quick wand work, says she didn't realise that you enjoyed books or were good with your wand," Draco said, with a smirk at his best mate.

Greg chuckled, "I knew playing dumb would work out one day, they'll never suspect the one who mumbles and moves slowly."

Draco nodded. "Little do they know."

The pair climbed into their beds; both lost in their own thoughts. Draco's focused on a certain brunette witch, while Greg thought curiously about his friend and what befriending the Gryffindor princess would mean for him, especially with the seven years of house arrest he was about to face. If Greg knew anything about Hermione Granger, it was that when she made up her mind about something she stuck to it; she was stubborn. So, if her opinion of Draco changed, it would be hard to shift. But he wondered if both Draco and Miss Granger were prepared for everyone else's opinions about their friendship or what it could grow to be.

Hermione dressed quickly, smiling at the empty but dishevelled beds of her dormmates as she made her way down to the Great Hall. It was early on a Saturday morning, and she planned to spend most of the day avoiding her friends, still not prepared to face them, and unsure of what to say. She had spent some of the night up thinking about it, and while she knew they didn't know that she knew, and for that matter, things didn't have to change, _she knew_ it had shifted, and that was enough.

The Gryffindor table was empty when she entered the Great Hall with only a few Ravenclaws, a lonely Hufflepuff, and a handful of Slytherins enjoying an early breakfast in the hushed hall. With a quick glance, Hermione saw that even the staff table with relatively empty, so she sat down and fixed herself a plate.

She withdrew the book she was reading from the pocket of her Saturday robes, before taking a bite of her toast and settling into her breakfast. She loved being up early on Saturdays, especially at Hogwarts, the one building in the country that actually felt like home. She thanked Merlin that there wasn't a Quidditch game today, or the Great Hall would be far noisier than it was at present.

Deeply lost in her book, she didn't see when two Slytherins entered the Great Hall, or when Draco specifically sat so he could face her. Greg sat across from him, offering the chance that if someone saw Draco staring too long at Hermione, they might ignore it, thinking Draco was staring at his best mate.

With a smirk, Draco transfigured a knife and piece of bread into a self-inking quill and a short bit of parchment, jotting a quick note to the brunette witch across from him. As he signed his name to the bottom of the parchment, he thanked the fates that he had decided not to write her back immediately last night, because then he would be denied the unique privilege of watching her reaction to his words.

Draco waved his wand over the quill, transforming it back into a knife before he applied a handy charm to the parchment. He watched as the small scrap of paper folded in on itself in intricate movements until it resembled that of a bird. The origami bird took flight, flying the short distance across the Ravenclaw table until it landed right in front of Hermione, causing her to let out a small shriek of surprise. He caught himself, before he burst out laughing, instead choosing that moment to swallow his laughter in the glass of Pumpkin Juice in front of him.

Hermione looked up from her book at the paper bird that had landed in front of her plate before her brown eyes raised and immediately caught his mirthful grey ones. She shook her head, but couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face as she reached for the little origami bird. Hermione was instantly intrigued by the little paper bird, who hopped away from her as she tried to grab it. She raised her eyes, catching Draco's again and he took his finger and rubbed it under his own chin.

She looked back down at the charmed paper again, curiosity taking over. Had he really charmed the paper to want affection before it gave up the letter? She extended her finger slowly, offering it to the paper bird, who scuttled around on its paper legs before it seemed to appreciate her slow and careful movements. When the bird had stopped moving, she brought her finger right under its paper head and rubbed. After about ten seconds the carefully creased paper that had been charmed into a bird, unfolded itself and laid flat in front of her.

Before she could even begin reading the words she raised her wide eyes to the grey ones watching her intently. The smile he wore made her belly flip, and as the blush began to creep across her cheeks, she looked down to her letter.

 _Hermione,_

 _It was our pleasure to escort you back to your dorms last night. Though I have known for many years that you would make a delightful library companion, I have not earned that reputation yet. If you would oblige me, I would like to continue proving to you what pleasant company I can be._

 _Greg and I were planning on taking advantage of our 8th-year allowance to visit Hogsmeade, and I would love for you to join us. Please feel free to join us under disillusionment if you would feel more comfortable._

 _Draco_

Hermione's heart fluttered rapidly. His written words were as smooth as they were in person, well-polished and thoughtful. He had the forethought to know that while they may be becoming friends, it wasn't something that would be accepted readily by her friends, and that going out together in public, even with Greg there might garner some odd looks. She folded the paper in half, before placing it in the back of her book.

She looked up at Draco, meeting his grey eyes yet again, and gave him a bright smile and a nod before she resumed her breakfast, making sure to avoid eye contact with him while she finished her meal. She ate with painstaking slowness, unaware of what to do, and wanting to give them both time to eat as well.

She wasn't sure if this was a date, or just two old enemies getting to know each other as friends. Whatever it was, she thought back to the brief touch of their hands from the previous night and the fire that had curled inside of her, making her skin sear and her heart pound. Hermione let out a sigh when she realised that being near him again, would allow her to ponder the mystery of his ever-changing eye colour.

Hermione was pulled from thoughts of dark grey eyes when she heard benches move across the Great Hall. Her brown eyes found his quickly as he winked at her, and began to leave towards the Entrance Hall. Her stomach started to flutter, and her heart beat a steady rhythm against her chest, making the blood pound in her ears. She waited two minutes before she stood up, thanking Merlin, again, that the Great Hall was still nearly empty, and walked towards the Entrance Hall.

As she stepped through the doorway, she saw Draco and Greg standing in front of the house hourglasses, their backs to her. She slid into the corner of the Entrance Hall, checking for anyone else who might walk in before she raised her wand and tapped her head firmly. She waited for the spell to take effect before she moved towards the pair of wizards still making conversation near the hourglasses.

"Looks like Gryffindor might win again this year," Draco said, looking between the hourglasses and taking note of the higher count of rubies.

Greg huffed, "You expected something different. The Headmistress is their Head of House."

"I'm still surprised that Severus didn't stay as Headmaster," Draco said, trying to be patient as they waited for Hermione. He was having trouble controlling his emotions at the moment. While his head kept telling him to slow down, that this wasn't just any witch to start developing feelings for, his heart had other plans.

"After all, he went through last year? It wasn't even really his choice to be Headmaster either. I think he feels he doesn't deserve the position. I understand why he gave it up to McGonagall," Greg replied, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. It had been a topic of discussion with every one of her friends. While she knew she needed to remain quiet right now, in case other students showed up in the Entrance Hall, she wanted to share her own theories with them once they left the castle. She closed the small distance between her and them, and very carefully, heart pounding, reached for Draco's hand. When her fingers grazed the outside of his hand, she saw him jump for a moment before a smirk crossed his lips. He entwined his fingers with hers, causing that delicious heat to curl inside of her again.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

Hermione knew he was asking her, and gave his hand a squeeze of affirmation. Her smile and blush carefully hidden beneath a strong disillusionment charm, she allowed herself to be lead from the castle, Draco's thumb rubbing the outside of her hand in a slow pattern that caused her brain to ignore everything except for the delicious warmth that was spreading through her body from the point of contact between their two hands.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	3. The Three Broomsticks

**A/n: Dear Readers I apologize for how long this chapter has taken to reach you, and while the VAST majority of you are extremely understanding on that front, there are a few who are getting impatient with me to continue the other stories I've written. While I LOVE that you love my stories, I just want to say that I don't force write my stories. I write when the muse is strong for that story, and only then. So many of my stories might seem like they're on a long break, but I'm not done writing them until you no longer see them published.**

 **I digress, I want to give a big thanks to gidgetmalfoy for her alpha reading even when she's just welcomed another wizard to her family. Kanewolfe, your beta skills are sooo necessary to me feeling like I can even put this out for the world to see, so thank you. Lastly thank you LuceFray27 for your assistance on this chapter and allowing me to run ideas past you at really rediculous hours!**

 **As always I adore your comments and reviews, so please feel free to share your kindness!**

* * *

Draco led them out the doors of the castle and down the path leading to Hogsmeade, Hermione's fingers entwined with his own. When the crisp spring air hit him, he took a deep breath, willing his heart to slow down and his mind to gain control of his reactions. He had spent the previous three years learning, through fear, how to control every emotion and physical feeling, because the alternative was appearing weak in front of untrustworthy Death Eaters and the megalomaniac himself. But having the brunette witch happily reach for his hand, even if it was under disillusion, made him forget everything he had learned. He was reacting, heart racing, stomach flipping, and his brain running wild with thoughts of the witch that were both incredible and impossible.

As he began to gain some control over his unruly body, Greg cleared his throat. "I heard an interesting rumour when I went to the lavatory in the middle of the night. A bit of gossip about two Gryffindors who wound up in the Infirmary with intense itching." Greg couldn't hold back the smile on his face. Knowing that there were only three Gryffindor girls who came back for their eighth year and one of which was probably feeling pretty vengeful and two others who deserved her wrath.

Hermione turned wildly to stare at the large, unassuming Slytherin. She absolutely had spent too many years underestimating Gregory Goyle, and she had no plans of doing it again. Turning around slightly, she checked to be sure they were out of earshot of anyone. Hermione bit down on her lip, trying to hide the smirk that threatened to give away the vengeful side of her when she remembered that no one could see her reactions. Smiling evilly at inflicting immense itching on her two dorm-mates, she spoke in a loud whisper, "I just made sure that I had the room to myself last night."

Draco and Greg both laughed loudly, which even in the wide open Hogwarts grounds seemed to carry on the wind, filling the air around them, and heightening Hermione's mood. As she continued to walk alongside Draco, she turned to watch him laugh. She couldn't recall a time, from all the years she had known him, in which he had genuinely laughed at anything other than the suffering or torment of others. His face was slightly flush from the cold air, and his mouth open as he laughed, loudly and boisterous. What really struck her was seeing his eyes crinkled in delight. How that simple change to his face made him friendly, and dare she imagine it, even more handsome then she cared to admit. He looked over in her direction, as though he could sense her eyes studying him, and smiled, his eyes alight and his irises a beautiful soft grey.

"So, I thought once we got to the village we could request a private room at the Three Broomsticks and you could come out of hiding," Draco said when their last chuckles had died.

Hermione nodded, "yes, while it is quite fun not to be noticed, it wouldn't be pleasant to spend the whole day like this."

Draco squeezed her hand in agreement, as he and Greg began to discuss Hermione's choice of itchy powder. Their words drowned on, Hermione focused on the pressure of Draco's hand in hers. There had been a few times that Ron had grasped her hand, and each time it had filled her with warmth, but it felt nothing like this. This was her stomach doing flips and her heart racing. Something about holding Draco's hand was different, and she wondered if it had to do with the fact that it was so unexpected, almost risque, to hold his hand.

It wasn't as though she and Ron were an item, but she knew that if he found out about her and Draco just being friends, it might end their friendship. If it didn't end it outright, she could already imagine the childish things that he would yell at her, and she found herself growing angry at the idea. Not only was she free to be friends with anyone she wanted, especially in the post-war world. But, based on her friend's actions she was more than free to date whomever she wanted.

Hermione caught that train of thought, and her feet almost stopped mid walk, before she felt a slight pull from Draco's hand, because he couldn't see her stutter. Turning her attention to them, she found that their conversation had moved onto Quidditch, and she went back to her thoughts, trusting Draco and Greg to lead her in the right direction. Her previous wayward thought came back to the front of her mind. Had she really just imagined dating Draco Malfoy? Was that something she wanted to do, given their tumultuous history? And when did she suddenly start trusting Draco Malfoy to lead her in the right direction?

For years she had looked at Draco as someone who not only couldn't be trusted but someone who was capable of mean and vicious things. But he had changed, just like he had told her last night in the library, he was different, and if she truly took stock of herself, she was different too. She was tired of being the third wheel, always the one who was the smartest in the room, but always the last one to be thought of, the after thought. As she felt the pressure of Draco's hand she realized that he was making her feel exactly how she always wanted to feel, appreciated and more so than that, as though she was something desirable. It wasn't just for her brain, or the plans she could make, or help with homework. It was as though she by herself was enough.

Her eyes roamed over the blonde wizard who was smiling and carefree in ways she would never have imagined possible before her thoughts turned to the memories of the night before, and his kindness in the library, when he didn't need to be. More than just relieving the memories of their past, even the recent past, she focused on how the feeling of his hand in hers made her feel. It felt like air, fresh and rejuvenating, but it also made her skin tingle and butterflies erupt in her stomach. Could she actually imagine doing more than holding hands with Draco, though?

Hermione's eyes moved from tracing his face and locked on his lips, even as they moved in conversation. Suddenly she knew. She did want to kiss him. She wanted to know what it felt like to kiss Draco Malfoy, desperately. He was the first person that had stirred the feelings now brewing inside of her, feelings that she thought were the work of fancy romance novelists. And all sense of reason fled her brain as she stopped short in the middle of the path between the castle and Hogsmeade.

She didn't give him a moment's notice, as he stopped before she launched herself at him. Rising up on the tips of her toes, her arms wrapping around his neck, she brought her lips to his, crashing against him. His body froze for a moment against her, before he moved his lips pushing against hers as he deepened the kiss. His arms moving to encircle around her. He kissed her with a desperation that made her breath stop short, and as his arms wrapped tighter around her moving down to her arse to pull her closer to him until she literally had to pull away to take a deep breath.

"I wish I could see you," Draco murmured against her lips, peppering the corners of her mouth with soft kisses.

Hermione carefully moved against him, aware of the growing hardness between them, and extracted her wand from her inner jean pocket. With a quick tap on the top of her head, she allowed the disillusion charm to cease. With liquid slowness, she finally came back into view of the blonde wizard who held her tight against his own body, his lips finally stilling against her chin and jaw.

Her honey eyes found his as he opened his slate grey orbs, and he smiled so widely that it made her knees go weak. She thanked Merlin for his strong arms wrapped around her. While she wasn't sure what had come over her, she didn't regret it for even a moment. Without a sense of awkwardness, she leant in again, allowing him to capture her lips again. This kiss was softer, less needy, but she could feel his hand tighten on her arse pulling her even closer to his body.

He kissed her with such tenderness and passion that she found herself wishing they were anywhere but in the middle of the path from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade, maybe in the Room of Requirement or Library. Somewhere they could be afforded some privacy. Her dreams and their kiss was interrupted by a loud clearing of Greg's throat.

"While that was truly a sight to see, especially at first where it looked as though you were snogging the air, we should move on, there is a group of Ravenclaws heading this way," Greg said, his voice small and filled with something that sounded like quite regret.

Draco nodded, pulling back and kissing her lightly on the nose before he turned, and took her hand in his again. "Would you like to be back under the disillusionment charm?" His voice was even, but she could tell he wasn't thrilled at the idea. Her heart clenched at the mere fact that Draco Malfoy cared more about her feelings and needs than about what he wanted. Maybe he really wasn't the spoiled child she had known over the years.

She had a decision to make. Was she prepared to deal with her friends and the potential falling out that would ensue if she pursued this open friendship with Draco Malfoy? Especially considering her desire to have it develop into more than friendship. She shook her head. "No, I don't care who sees us." With that the threesome set off again for the village, Draco's thumb rubbing a small pattern against the side of her hand, as they walked.

Minutes later they found themselves pushing the door to the Three Broomsticks open, Greg walked up to the bar and Madam Rosmerta who looked over at the pair with shock in her eyes. The hulking Slytherin made quick conversation with the barmaid before she came around the bar and led them to the back of the pub and up a narrow staircase.

"I'll be back with refreshments," Madam Rosmerta said, as she opened the door to a small room, filled with four private booths, all of which were currently empty.

Draco led her towards the one in the back corner, sliding into the bench first, before Hermione slid in next to him. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, before entwining their fingers again. Hermione was leaning against his chest as he began to trace patterns on her upper arm with his finger. She found herself studiously paying attention for a few minutes to see if they meant anything. When she noticed no pattern, she turned her attention back to the two Slytherins, who were both sitting quietly and waiting for whatever drinks Madam Rosmerta was preparing for them.

"I didn't know that she offered a private room, this would have been nice to have fifth year," Hermione mused thinking of the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army at the Hog's Head and how royally that had backfired on them.

"It was a recent addition to the pub. This used to be storage," Draco replied, as he lowered his hand, to run through the curls that cascaded down her back in tight waves.

Hermione turned to face him, her eyebrow raised. "How would you know?"

Draco blushed lightly, and Hermione noticed the smirk on Greg's lips, "Hogwarts wasn't the only place that I helped restore. I owed a large apology to Madam Rosmerta, who is indeed a very shrewd woman, after what I did to her in sixth year. She said that she would only accept my apology if I helped her with the Three Broomsticks."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "But that's so-, that's almost blackmail."

Draco smiled, just as Madam Rosmerta returned with their drinks, a collection of butterbeer, pumpkin juice, and even a small bottle of Firewhiskey. "No, Rosmerta is a clever business woman. After we talked and she discovered the reason behind me using the Imperius Curse on her, she was somewhat sympathetic. Still, she also values paying for your crimes, and, well, Malfoy money can go a long way to fixing up a reputable establishment like this one."

Hermione looked up at the barmaid who winked down at Draco in response. "While I'll never claim to be more than acquaintances with this one, the improvements are much appreciated. Plus, now he enjoys free lodging and drinks whenever he wants them."

Draco smiled back,."Thanks, Rosie, I'll let you know if we need anything else."

Madam Rosmerta nodded before leaving the room, and locking click behind her. Hermione stared at the shut door for a few seconds before turning to the platinum haired wizard, "is there anyone you _can't_ charm into liking you?"

Draco and Greg both laughed. "Well, I guess we'll see if I can charm your friends into liking me, but if I can make that happen, then I suppose the answer is no."

Hermione smiled, she would pay good money to see him try to charm her friends. While she had no doubt that with his new attitude he might make progress, it would be some time before her friends could ever truly trust him.

"Greg, can we have a few minutes?" Draco asked, turning towards Hermione as Greg stood from the table and left the room. When the door had clicked once more, Draco ran a finger down the side of her face, and Hermione turned to look at him.

"Hermione," he whispered, almost like a prayer.

He took a deep breath. This side of Draco was a new one, indeed. He almost looked nervous. "Hermione, I don't know what happened back there, but I just want you to know that I have no expectations of you. I would love to be friends with you, but I also know what position that would put you in with your friends." Hermione blushed recalling how forward she had been, as he continued, "in truth, I would like to be more than friends, and I know that might seem sudden to you, but I...well I...I fancy you. But I don't expect anything! If we can only be friends, even just secret friends, then I'll take what I can get of you, happily. Life for me is about to get very quiet and very lonely, and I could use as many friends as possible." Draco finished with a careful smile, even as his eyes tightened with controlled emotions.

Hermione wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss him softly, swallowing all the emotion he was struggling to hide. Instead, she lifted her hand to run through his blond hair, something she had wanted to do for years. "I feel like something has shifted, not just in you or me, but between us. Like the planets have turned and gone in the opposite orbit, because anything less than a miracle could create the feelings I have for you now. I wanted to kiss you, Draco, and I want to kiss you again. I want to be friends, but I also want to be more than friends, and I don't care what my friends say."

Draco had stopped breathing as he took in the words coming out of her beautiful mouth. Finally, when everything clicked into place, he brought his lips to hers, sweeping his tongue across her lower lip as he pulled her up against him, forcing her to straddle him in the narrow booth.

Minutes later, both breathless, they pulled away, Draco again peppering soft kisses across her cheeks, chin, and nose. "We'll go as slow as you want. you just let me know what you want."

Hermione blushed before the words had even crossed her lips, "I want you, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	4. Shooting Stars

**A/n: Good morning, dear readers! I want to thank you all for your lovely comments from the last chapter and for the patience you extend me while my plunnies flit in and out of my head, sometimes refusing to stay still long enough to be written. As it stands, however, I have the next chapter written and beta'd, and six is in progress!**

 **This story would not be possible without the amazing support system of witches I have around me. My bestie, and the Braviest Gryffindor I know gidgetmalfoy, who is still alpha reading for me because her little wizards are magically captivating.  
**

 **I need to give a huge shout out to my beta kanewolfe that although she couldn't do the edits this week, I appreciate her sooooo much. Real life has her incredibly busy right now, and if you could send her some new job vibes (that might not include a 3+ hour commute) she'd appreciate it!  
**

 **The amazing beta skills this week go to lucefray27, a fellow Dramione author and all around lover of all things fanfic, she's on badass witch, so thank you luce 3**

 **As always your comments are the only _currency_ I ask for, so if you could leave a little bit of love. **

**In this chapter you'll start to see the development of my new couple, a pairing a like to call Gruna, let me know what you think ;)**

* * *

Greg stood at the door for a moment before deciding that a few minutes of privacy might be good for the pair. With a soft chuckle, he headed for the bar, thankful for the early hour. With a loud scrape, he grabbed a bar stool and settled down, holding his hand out with a few sickles in it.

"Kicked out already lad, what did you do?" Madam Rosmerta asked, taking the Sickles from his hand and quickly replacing them with a shot of firewhiskey.

Greg downed it without a word and turned it upside down on the bar before he looked at the barmaid. "It's not what I did, but more the need for privacy." Greg paused and with a careful look at Rosmerta, dug into the pockets of his outer robes and fished out a fistful of Galleons and laid them on the bar, pushing them towards Rosmerta. "For their privacy."

Rosmerta looked down at the gleaming coins, took one and pushed the rest back. "I'll take this one for the drinks, no use in you getting pissed before you head back, but I don't need buying to stay silent. That boy did more for me than he lets on. He's already bought my silence."

Greg said nothing, accepting the butterbeer that Rosmerta put before him with a small smile. He knew that Draco was a good man, once you got passed a lot of the fronts he liked to put on, but, he always appreciated when someone else recognised it as well. If anyone knew Draco, it was probably him, and while Greg knew what was expected of him in his current role, both he and Draco were determined to create a new legacy for the Malfoy and Goyle houses.

For centuries, the House of Goyle had served only one role to the wizarding community. They had forged a unique relationship with the Malfoy family generations ago, to serve as protectors and guards. Draco, just like his father and grandfather before him, had been escorted to Hogwarts with a Goyle at his side, a requirement that had seen Greg held back a full year from attending himself so that he could go with Draco.

Early on in their youth, when Greg's older brothers were injured in service as guards, Draco and Greg realized just how dangerous the job was. Draco had turned to him when they were a year from attending Hogwarts and told Greg that, regardless of the expectations of Greg's role, Draco wanted him to pursue what he was most passionate about and that he would support him in that dream.

Greg hid the smile that threatened to cross his face. He would be forever grateful that even in the middle of the war when his father and older brothers were busy sending him to private tutors and challenging him to duels with only a moment's notice, that Draco would continue to slip him books on healing. Greg, in fulfilling his predetermined role from birth, had found a best friend; one he would protect at all costs.

Greg was so deep in his thoughts as he drank his butterbeer that he barely registered the door opening to the Three Broomsticks. He used his peripheral to see that a group of Hermione's friends had just walked in, including Harry Potter, the two Weasleys, Neville Longbottom, and the blonde Ravenclaw; though he couldn't seem to recall her name. He listened as they made their way to the back of the pub to a table near the staircase that his best friend was currently up.

He grimaced, and just as he finished the last swig of his butterbeer felt a person brush against him, as they purposefully sat down in the seat next to him.

"Good Morning, Gregory. I was wondering if I could talk to Hermione before you help them leave. I'm Luna, by the way," a soft, melodic voice said.

Greg raised his brown eyes to find that he was under an unusual scrutiny by the electric blue orbs of the blonde Ravenclaw. Luna she had said, and now he remembered they called her Loony Lovegood. He narrowed his eyes, and felt his grip tighten on his wand, how did she know that he was here with Hermione?

Deciding casual was this best play, Greg smiled. "Did you see me leave Hogwarts this morning?"

His face flushed with the smile she gave him, as though she could tell he was confused. "No. I was really hoping to talk to Hermione this morning, maybe you could take me up there?"

Greg looked around for a moment, over to the table now full of Gryffindors. He was confused beyond measure, and quickly muttered a Finite under his breath to make sure he hadn't unknowingly been confounded. Shaking his head, as though he could shake some sense loose, Greg spoke, "Why don't you head up there in a few minutes? I'll leave the door unlocked, but only you."

Luna smiled brightly at him, "Oh I wouldn't dream of letting them find out about Hermione just yet, she has to make that decision on her own." She had nodded in the direction of her friends, and as Greg stood, he shook his head again.

Without another glance at the little witch, he walked to the back of the Three Broomsticks and up the staircase. With a tap of his wand, he unlocked the private room and worked very hard to keep the smile off his face at the sight before him. His best friend was under the brunette witch, who straddled his hips as they snogged.

Draco looked around Hermione's head as they stopped kissing and she buried her face in his neck. "Yes?"

Greg smirked at his best friend, "Little blonde witch says she wants to see Hermione, seemed to know that you both were up here."

Draco looked as confused as Greg felt, but Hermione turned her flushed face to look at Greg. "Was it Luna?"

"Yes," Greg said nodding. "Did you tell her you were coming today?"

Hermione shook her head but smiled, her cheeks still red from snogging, "No I haven't told anyone, but it doesn't surprise me that Luna knows; somehow that witch knows everything. She's rather like Dumbledore, acute sense of things that are happening around her. I'll never understand it.

Greg nodded but said nothing—the blonde witch surprised him, which was rare. Of course over the years he had heard a lot about her, but nothing that he took to heart. The wizarding community was known for its oddities, but someone who seemed to know about his best friend and what he was up to, was just a little more than odd. He resolved to keep a closer eye on the little blonde witch.

He stood watchfully by the door as Hermione clambered off of Draco's lap, moving to nestle into the crook of his arm when a small tap sounded at the door of the private room. Greg gave one look at the pair, as Draco swung his arm around Hermione's shoulders before he turned and opened the door a crack. Seeing the little blonde witch, he moved to the side and opened the door for her.

As she moved past him, Greg got a hint of something faintly familiar; an oddly comforting combination of scents. Raking his brain he tried to recall where he had smelled the enticing aroma when it hit him that it had been the scent filling the common room when Pansy had tried and failed to ensnare Draco with her Amortentia. A faintly floral combination with something that reminded him of the grounds near his home right after it rained. His eyes widened as the blonde witch sat down across from Draco and Hermione, and Greg followed, both out of expectation and curiosity.

Luna smiled at the pair, "A curious amount of shooting stars have been lighting up our night sky lately. In a very unique pattern."

Hermione smiled back at her, "Oh? I gave up Astronomy this year; what's been going on?"

"I didn't notice the pattern until the second night, I was studying the stars at predawn and noticed that a similar shooting star to the night before shot from the same location of the sky, and though I had finished my observation I headed out the next night, and the next night. Each night including this past night has shown shooting stars each starting near the same location and ending in the same location," Luna reasoned, her wide blue eyes darting between Draco and Hermione.

"What's even more curious is the locations they began and ended—each night they would appear near the constellation you were named from," Luna said, nodding at Draco. "And they would end, at Mercury which is only visible at dawn or dusk."

Luna finished her explanation with a knowing smile. Hermione's eyes widened while Draco and Greg looked at each other, making no sense from what she had said. While they had both taken Astronomy up until sixth year, they couldn't say they tried very hard in the class. Hermione shook her head before smiling at Luna.

"Thank you so much, Luna, is that how you knew about this?" Hermione asked, giving Draco's hand a small squeeze. Draco was staring at her, confusion etched into the frown lines on his forehead. In a soft voice, she whispered, "Later."

Luna nodded, "The stars hold many secrets."

Greg looked at the blonde witch, and back at his friend and Hermione, deciding in that moment that while the little witch was most certainly an oddity, she was also something else entirely. What all she was, he wasn't sure, but he was determined to keep an eye on her.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville are all downstairs right now, so I'm not sure how you planned to leave," Luna said, giving Hermione a small, knowing smile.

Hermione groaned, lifting her hands to cover her face. They had only just made it official and now she had the choice of either sneaking around or facing down a pride of Gryffindors, most of whom she was sure wouldn't be fans of her choice.

Draco rubbed his hand up and down her upper arm, "Hermione if it's too soon, then let's just disillusion you. I understand, your friends won't be pleased that you've chosen me, so maybe we just wait a bit."

Hermione turned in his arms, her brown eyes finding his pale grey, though the smile he gave her didn't reach them. As Draco's other hand rubbed her leg, and the fire inside her warmed, her courage joined the fire, she would not allow her friends to ruin a single moment of this happiness.

"No, they'll learn to deal with it. After everything we've been through, if they can't handle this one thing, then what friends are they really? Especially after they've spent the entire term lying to me."

Draco smirked at her, his courageous Gryffindor. They both stood, and Hermione led the way down the stairs into the belly of the Three Broomsticks to face her friends, Greg and Luna trailing behind them.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	5. Quips and Kisses

**A/n: Thank you so much dear readers for all the love you gave the last chapter, it was truly wonderful!**

 **I'm excited to announce that in addition to this story, I have another plunny demanding my attention, a triad fic with Draco, Hermione and Lucius. It is in the process of being written, and I'm going to hold off posting it until a good portion is written. I know a lot of you are anxiously awaiting Aimer Les Cicatrices D'un Loup, and I apologize with all my heart but that muse is currently curled up reading books and ignoring my prompts to corporate.**

 **Huge thank you to lucefray27 for her incredible beta work, she's another Dramione author so be sure to check her out if you need more Dramione in your life! While she helped me the most with this chapter, I would be nowhere with the amazing talents of gidgetmalfoy and kanewolfe, who help support me as a writer, so thank you, ladies.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter and what you think about her run in with her friends.**

* * *

Hermione's fingers were interlaced with Draco's when they reached the bottom of the stairs into the main pub of the Three Broomsticks. Her brown eyes had already found her friends sitting at the back booth and taken note that the popular spot for Hogwarts students was still relatively quiet around mid-morning. Draco's hand tightened on hers as she turned toward her friends, moving between the other tables gracefully until she stood before them and every eye was glued not on her face, but on her hand wrapped in Draco's.

Silence descended on the groups. She felt Greg move behind them and out of the corner of her eye, she registered Luna taking a seat next to Neville, a faint smile playing at her lips. Hermione looked between the green eyes of one of her best friends and the narrowed blue eyes of the other. She tried not to bristle at the look Ron was already giving them even though she wanted to hex him until you couldn't find a square inch of Ronald Weasley's skin anymore. Instead, she stood straighter, raising her other arm to wrap under Draco's.

"Good morning," Hermione said, her voice cracking slightly as she attempted bright and airy. Her eyes moved off of her best friends to look at Neville, who smiled but looked away, then to Luna who smiled at her encouragingly before she looked at Ginny who smiled smugly.

"Morning 'Mione, what _have_ you been up to?" Ginny asked, her voice bright and cheerful, as she very obviously tried to break the tension.

"Draco and I took an early morning walk to the village, and our first stop was here to see Madam Rosmerta, I'm not sure if we're heading back to the castle now or to do some looking around," Hermione responded, latching on to Ginny for conversation. Ron's face changed for blistering red, to white and back to red in the matter of a few heartbeats, while Harry continued to look confused and surprised.

Ginny looked from Harry to Ron, before she said, "And how long has _this_ been going on?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, almost laughing, Ginny wasn't one to beat around the bush, and while her loyalty would always be to her family, Hermione got the distinct impression she was enjoying the agony Ron was currently in. "Well after the unfortunate show during last nights House party, I left for the library and ran into Draco, who was kind enough to tell me the truth something my _friends_ couldn't even do, so in an effort to expand my _friendships_ I've decided to spend more time with him." Harry, Ginny and Neville all had the decency to lower their eyes in shame, as their faces reddened. Ron's eyes widened in surprise, and she almost laughed thinking that he probably doesn't even remember snogging the two at the party.

Harry's eyes found hers as he looked up, "Hermione we-"

"It honestly doesn't matter now," she quipped before she turned to Draco, "Did we want to keep looking around Hogsmeade?"

Draco smirked at her, his grey eyes smokey as he nodded, "Of course, whatever you want to do."

Hermione's heart fluttered at the look he was giving her; the colour of his eyes was so similar to the shade it had been when she had straddled him upstairs that she was having a hard time not thinking it meant the same thing. Turning back to her friends, she waved with her free hand, "I'll see you back at the castle."

The pair didn't bother to wait for a reply as they turned to leave the Three Broomsticks, leaving a dumbfounded Harry and Ron in their wake. Ginny smiled like the cat who caught the canary, Neville's eyes darted between his friends and Luna looked after them dreamily.

Once outside the Three Broomsticks, Draco took some semblance of control as he led them down the High street until they had passed Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. He walked past the entrance and down the alley way that was filled with shipping crates, old cauldrons and brooms. With a nod toward Greg that Hermione missed, he darted between the odd assortment of items until they were almost halfway down the narrow lane and turned on her. He pulled her close to him, leaning down to murmur against her earlobe, "I have never been able to properly tell you, but you are the bravest witch I have ever met and now you're all mine."

Hermione shivered in pleasure, both at his acknowledgement of her accomplishments and his not-so-subtle possessiveness. "I'm sure there are far braver—"

Draco's lips captured hers, effectively silencing any discussion, "No talking." Her train of thought was lost completely as his mouth began the sensuous dance they had begun up in the private room of the Three Broomsticks. He gently teased her bottom lip, until she opened up for him and he pushed his tongue in to tease her own. As a growl rose out of his throat and filled her mouth, her legs seemed to forget how to stand on their own, and she was suddenly very thankful that he had pushed her against the alley wall.

Draco was the one to break the kiss. Breathing heavily, he nodded towards the end of the lane where Greg stood leaning against the entrance. "We should get going, maybe we can go shopping?" Draco asked playfully, his grey eyes dark as he loomed over her.

Hermione nodded, still at a loss for words, as the fire in her veins continued to snake its way through her body. She took Draco's proffered hand as he guided them back out the alleyway and onto the high street into the bright sunlight of Hogsmeade. As she caught the eyes of some of her fellow classmates, who gaped at them openly, she was sure it was clear what they had just done. She looked down at her clothes, to make sure everything was in its right place when she heard a throat clear behind her.

In a soft voice, so low that Hermione could barely hear it over the, now crowded streets, Greg whispered, "They don't know what just happened, it's the fact that you and Draco are holding hands." And as quickly as the voice had been there, it was gone, and Hermione sighed, of course, she was being silly thinking that anyone would know what she and Draco had just been up to. What would it matter if they did know? They were both over age by now, weren't they?

"Draco when is your birthday?" Hermione asked brightly as they continued to manoeuvre through the crowds,

Draco smirked, "Next week, but it's not a big deal. After the last few years, I just want a quiet birthday."

Hermione smiled sweetly, appreciating someone who didn't want a big party for their birthday either. While she loved the Weasley Matriarch, every year before they left for Hogwarts, she was treated to a very overwhelming party where she became the centre of attention, and that was nothing compared to what her parents used to do for her. She missed them desperately, and part of her couldn't wait for term to be over so that she could travel to Australia and attempt to bring them back.

They turned into Tomes and Scrolls, easily moving through the crowds that seemed to part for the odd trio, gawking as Draco, Hermione and Greg swept past them. Draco steered them toward the Arithmancy section, much to Hermione's delight, and as she browsed titles, he took note of which books she pulled off the shelf and her reaction to the summaries of the books. He began to make a mental list of the books that he would purchase before they left. After the Arithmancy section, he steered them to the Healing books, which thankfully were next to the Defense section. Greg quickly filled his arms with books, while Draco continued to note which ones Hermione was most interested in. With Greg now laden with books, Draco moved onto the last section—Transfiguration—, which were the books he was most interested in. While he pursued the titles and options, he missed Hermione's conversation with Greg over his choice in books.

"So healing? Is this what interests you the most?" Hermione asked picking up the topmost book from the pile in Greg's arms.

"Yes, even as a little boy I wanted to heal things. The first time was when I was no older than four and my mother's bouquet of flowers had begun to wilt and that was my first bit of magic, they bloomed again before everyone's eyes." Greg smiled, remembering everyone's faces as they looked from him to the flowers. While every male in his family was expected to become guards for the most ancient families, they all still held their own talents, uniquely, Greg's just blossomed at an early age.

"Wow that's incredible, my first bit of magic happened when I was maybe two. My mum was trying to feed me some sugar-free, healthy snack that I hated, she turned around for a moment and turned back and I was sitting with a bowl full of candy." Hermione laughed, recalling her mother telling that story over and over.

Draco moved up behind Hermione, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "Are you both ready?" Hermione nodded and Greg mumbled an affirmative.

When Draco reached the counter, he pulled out his wand, and concentrating on each title, summoned it to him, placing each one on top of his own book, as it flew at him, thankful for his seeker reflexes. When they were all summoned he turned to the owner, who waited, "This is all of them, I thi—" His words were cut off as the final book flew at him with tremendous speed and force, just as they heard a distant crash. Draco snatched it quickly, before he waved his wand, causing another series of noises in the back of the store. "Sorry about that, should be all fixed now."

The owner, now slightly alarmed, and looking towards the back of his store, said, "Next time, please Mr Malfoy allow me to collect them as you go."

Draco smirked, "Of course, could you shrink those for us please?"

Hermione eyed the books on the counter, she had added each of these to her own mental list to purchase at some point, yet here they sat, in Draco's stack. She turned to look at him, and received a wink, as Draco and the owner exchanged coins. "Draco how did—"

Her words were cut off when he kissed her suddenly, a soft tender kiss that made her go weak in the knees as his lips moved slowly against hers. It ended as abruptly as it had started and Draco whispered against her cheek, "I saw the way you looked at them." He stood up to his full height and stepped back pulling her with him as he went, away from the counter and out of earshot.

Draco, speaking against her ear, punctuated each word with a soft kiss, "But I'm not going to give you the books just yet, I'm going to send them to the Manor. When the term is up and I'm stuck in that horrible place, maybe you'll come cheer me up by reading to me." His mouth was slowly moving from her ear to her jawline and down her neck when Greg cleared his throat behind them, holding two bags.

Hermione pulled back from Draco, cheeks flushed, "How very Slytherin of you Mr Malfoy, we'll just have to see if you're lucky enough to earn my company," she said coyly, seeing the game he intended to play with her. Well, unlike her other Gryffindor classmates, she had a devious part of her—she just never got a chance to use it. With a Slytherin boyfriend, however, she would be given plenty of opportunities to tease and play.

Let the games begin, she thought to herself as they left the shop.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


End file.
